


One-Shots

by raccoonwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwrites/pseuds/raccoonwrites
Summary: Hello hello hello!! Just a collection of my one-shots.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed & Nines Anderson, Gavin Reed/Elijah Kamski, Gavski, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Halloooo! I'll be posting my one-shots and stuff here.


	2. death bed (Gavski)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski, Tina Chen (mentioned), Chris Miller (mentioned) Hank Anderson (mentioned).  
> Song of inspiration: death bed (coffee for your head) (feat. beabadoobee) - Powfu

He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow, Gavin getting shot had proved...fatal. His injuries were too bad to fix, unlike every time before. This blow to his body...it'd be the final one he'd ever get. No more chasing after perpetrators. No more ducking under objects or climbing fences. No more sharp turns, shouts, almost deaths...no more excitement. No more work. No more...Gavin Reed.

_Gavin Reed was going to die._

...

"Hey, stay with me, Gav."

A voice cut through, and the sergeant opened his eyes again. He'd only closed them for a moment, tired, but Elijah refused to let him sleep. God, Elijah...he'd taken it so badly.Even now, he didn't understand how someone could love someone like him. How someone like Elijah "smartass" Kamski could love someone like Gavin "lowlife" Reed.

"'m fine, 'lijah. 'm awake. Just wanna rest my eyes. Y'know, the thing you 'n T nag at me to do?" Gavin joked with a weak chuckle, closing his eyes as he lightly shook his head. He let out a little noise of pain, though. Even with the morphine up, everything ached. The gunshots had killed a lot of him. "You need your sleep, though. Please...go to bed."

Elijah shot up at that, his hands trembling at Gavin's words. He'd already cried so much. He physically couldn't cry more. His hair wasn't in its usual bun. Now, it rested over the back of his neck in a low ponytail, though he clearly hadn't been taking very good care of himself. He had dark circles around his eyes and bags under them, he was more shaky, hadn't been eating...I mean, how could he, when his lover was on his death bed?

"I'll get you a coffee, how about that, hm? I'll get your favorite. Or, rather, call Chloe, tell her to bring it over. I'm sure that'll get you going again," Elijah said with a soft smile. A coffee. Gavin's favorite little drink, and a little joke for those who knew him. Sergeant Gavin Reed and his cup of coffee.

"Eli..."

Gavin didn't want to fall asleep. He didn't want to sleep and leave Elijah, knowing that he could, at any moment, pass away. His time was limited, and thinking of that...it scared him. He'd wanted a future with Elijah. He wanted to do his best. To help others, to live a long life with Elijah, see Tina and Chris get promoted, continue mending what had been broken between Hank and him...but he knew he couldn't. He would never get to see those days. He didn't know why it had to be this way. Why now, of all times, he had to be hurt. Before, he wanted so bad to die. Before, he didn't care if he did. But now that he was happy, now that he had his old best friend back, now that he had a lover, that he was comfortable, that he was happy...it was being taken away.

Looking back, though...maybe he deserved it. He'd done his best, and he knew no one was perfect, but maybe he was never meant to be happy. None of this was meant to be. And the thought of that...well, that thought hurt. But he'd fucked up. Over and over, time and time again, he'd hurt people. Even people he loved and cared for and looked up to, like Hank. He'd attacked Elijah simply for creating androids, he distanced himself from Hank out of jealousy, he threatened androids, he'd lashed out at Tina a few times, he'd hurt Hank by making fun of his trauma, shot people, killed people...he was a horrible person. Maybe this was why. And he didn't deserve forgiveness for his cruel actions.

"Come here."

At Gavin's words, Elijah was quick to move over, his shaking hands grabbing those of his lover's. Tears welled in his eyes. Tears he didn't know he had left to cry. Gavin, despite being pained at seeing how horrible Elijah was taking this...he smiled some. A weak smile.

"We're still young, Gav. There's so much we haven't done, so much we could do. You can't give up now, you can't. We- We could've adopted some dogs. Could've bought a different house, one outside of Detroit, just for us. For escapades. We could visit dog cafés, we could- We- We could..." Elijah's voice broke, unable to keep the tears from falling down. He hated this. He hated the aching in his chest. The first man he'd ever truly loved...and he was going to lose him. "I could help build you up again. It- It can't be that bad."

"'lijah," Gavin began, his voice quiet as he gently, weakly, sandwiched Elijah's hands between his own. He gave him a little smile. "We know where this goes. You and I, we...we aren't believers. We know when we go...we just go. And I...I have to go. But...maybe we'll meet again. In some way...some miracle of the world, whatever the fuck that is...maybe we'll reunite," he murmured softly, bringing Elijah's hand over to press a shaky, weak kiss to the back of it. Elijah had to stifle back a sob, tears continuing to fall as Gavin reached over to gently wipe them away with his thumb. The smile never left, though his eyes now glossed over.

"When we first met in college, I never thought we'd be like this. And yet...nothing's changed. You...you were always there for me. Always cheered me up. Always gave me some dumb nerd fact to try and get me to smile that, half the time, I didn't even get. But it made you happy, and seeing you happy...I was happy."

Elijah sniffled at that and gave a weak smile of his own, shakily grabbing onto Gavin's hand as he used his free one to wipe his tears away. "Remember when I took you to the dog parks, just so you could see the dogs?"

"I'd run around and ask everyone if I could pet their dog and pay with those little shits. Always looking for the cute ones. You always snagged photos, though," Gavin recalled with a weak chuckle, shaking his head.

"And I still have them, too." Elijah let out a soft, shaky sigh. "Whenever I had my breakdowns, or the publicity got to me...you sang to me. Through your college years, my years running the company, and your years as an officer, a detective and now a sergeant...you always kept me sane. You always held me and reminded me that I was okay. If it was too bad, you'd sing to me. How...how could I ever forget?"

Gavin sniffled as he gave Elijah a half-lidded smile, a softness in his chest. He never let go of Elijah's hand, though they now only held one of theirs. Their others remained free. Elijah's free hand stayed close to his chest in a fist, while Gavin's weakly rested over his own chest.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, Elijah. I'm sorry that things were so short, but...you'll find someone. As shitty as humans may be, well...you found me. And you chose me, despite being one of the ones that's been beaten down. I'm not attractive. I'm not the smartest, nor the most proper. If anything, I'm the opposite of you. You're so clean and tidy...I look like just what I am. A tired, uncared for cop. And yet...you chose me." Gavin let out a soft, breathy, weakened chuckle, feeling cold.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Eli..."

"No."

"It wasn't for a long time, only a few years, but...you'll find someone better. Someone who will love you just as much as I do. You made my life so so much better, and..." A tear fell down Gavin's face, his features softening some. "...and I don't know what I would've done without you. It sucks that it has to end, but I- I'm happy with the life I ended up having. And I'm sorry that I can't be around anymore."

"Stop..."

"I love you, Elijah. I love you...so so much."

Despite having such a hard time saying the words...Gavin said them with ease now. Elijah needed the reminder. He needed to know and forever remember that he truly did love him. Gavin weakly held his hand up from his chest, and Elijah leaned down, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed his lips against Gavin's as tears rolled down both their faces. Gavin tangled his hands into Elijah's hair as he pulled him close, and Elijah cupped Gavin's cheek, both of them desperate for that kiss. As though they'd been longing for it their entire lives.

When they pulled away, it was only for air, and Gavin gave Elijah a quiet, tired smile, his eyes glimmering from the tears.

"I love you..." he murmured softly.

"I love you too, Gavin," Elijah responded, only to falter as he looked over at his softened lover.

...

_"...Gavin?"_

**Total time to write:** 50 minutes.


End file.
